Mi capitan
by V y S Forever
Summary: Foxy siempre a sido molestado por su compañero de clases, Freddy. Pero cuando ambos tengan que trabajar juntos, no tendrán mas opcion que estar juntos y su rivalidad tal vez sera algo mas. Pero cuando sea algo mas, las cosas serán extrañas y ... AU, los personajes son humanos.
1. Chapter 1

POV. FOXY

El sol daba en mi rostro, no le tome importancia solo cubrí mi rostro con las sabanas de mi cama y seguí durmiendo, pero mi descanso no duro mucho.

-Foxy, Foxy, ya levántate, vamos a llegar tarde si no te levantas ya- mi pequeño hermano menor, Balloon Boy, me estaba sacudiendo con fuerza, recordé que hoy era lunes, me levante rápido y me arregle, desayunamos ambos rápido y salimos corriendo del apartamento donde vivimos hacia la escuela, de nuevo me había quedado dormido. Llegamos a la escuela justo a tiempo, deje a BB y salí corriendo hacia mi salón, llegue al salón, me senté junto a mis mejores amigos, Bonnie y Chica.

-Como siempre tarde Foxy- me dijo Chica, burlándose de mí, ella era rubia, con unos ojos color violeta, su cabello era corto.

-Lo siento, es que otra vez me quede dormido, de no haber sido por BB no hubiese venido hoy- le respondí mientras rascaba mi nuca y sonreía nerviosamente.

-A veces creo que BB es mucho más responsable que tu- me dijo Bonnie igualmente burlándose se mí, él tenía el cabello color morado, con unos extraños ojos color rubí y el cabello algo largo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero al menos llegue a tiempo- le conteste mientras entraba la profesora.

La clase comenzó, como siempre no puse atención, fingía estar atento para no recibir algún regaño, yo estaba tranquilo en mis pensamientos, tan concentrado en mis pensamientos. Al finalizar la clase Chica, Bonnie y yo fuimos los primeros en salir, como casi todos los días, los tres conversábamos sobre qué tal nos fue el fin de semana, estábamos riendo y hablando que no veíamos por donde caminábamos, yo choque con alguien y fue la peor persona con la que me pude haber topado.

-Lo siento Freddy, yo... no estaba... poniendo atención en lo que hacía- dije nerviosamente mientras veía a Freddy con miedo.

-Eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo no te pudiste fijar?, claro cómo eres un tuerto- me respondió enojado, me empujo y después se retiró, Freddy era castaño, mucho más alto que yo, con ojos azules, él siempre me ha molestado, a veces quisiera saber por qué, no le tome importancia. Bonnie y Chica me ayudaron a levantarme, fuimos directo hacia nuestra siguiente clase. Tiempo después, en el descanso los tres nos sentamos en la mesa que ya habíamos acostumbrado desde el principio del ciclo escolar, cursábamos el tercer grado de secundaria en este momento, para mi es realmente pesado, pero ya que tengo que estudiar.

Estábamos tranquilos, bromeando como siempre, cuando alguien le lanzo a Bonnie, ¿comida?, los tres volteamos hacia donde había sido lanzado el objeto, era obvio lo había lanzado los del primer grado, para ser exactos lo había lanzado el hermano menor de Bonnie, Bon Bon. Bonnie no le tomo importancia, pero Bon Bon aún seguía molestando, Bon Bon se acercó a nosotros.

-¿No sabes que quiero iniciar una pelea de comida?- dijo Bon Bon haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras se sentaba junto a Bonnie, Bon Bon tenía el cabello azul, con unos lindos ojos esmeralda, usaba sombra de color morado, lo que todos sabían muy bien de Bon Bon y que a el no le daba vergüenza admitir es que este es homosexual, aunque lo molestan mucho con eso él no le toma importancia.

-¿No sabes comportarte Bon?- respondió Bonnie a su hermano, se había enojado, bueno eso es típico de Bonnie, Chica y yo solo reíamos. Pronto no tardó en llegar Chic, la hermana menor de Chica y compañera de Bon, Chic igual que su hermana era rubia, esta tenia ojos azules, solía usar sombra de color azul, siempre va muy arreglada y va con ropa algo ''provocativa'' Chic es lo contrario a su hermana. Todo ese tiempo, los cinco estuvimos tranquilos, hasta que las clases volvieron a comenzar, todo ese tiempo fue eterno para mí, siempre lo ha sido, es por eso que en la mayoría de clases, pido permiso para ir al baño, solo para poder salir.

Y así fue esta vez, como siempre salí según ''al baño'', realmente me dirijo ahí, solo para lavar mi rostro, entre al baño y me encontré de nuevo con él, con aquel que solo me quiere hacer la vida imposible, Freddy tomo mi brazo, yo intente liberarme, pero era inútil mi esfuerzo, aunque fuésemos de la misma edad, él era más alto y más fuerte que yo, desde hace una semana he estado escapando de él, ¿por qué?, lo hice quedar mal enfrente del todo el salón la semana pasada, y ahora, en este momento pagaría las consecuencias.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeñito?, ¿Por qué tan asustado?- me dijo, mientras me miraba de una forma algo terrorífica.

-No... estoy... asustado- esas palabras salieron sin previo había de mi boca, eso seguramente empeoraría la situación.

-Ok- me dio un puñetazo en el rostro, aun el seguía sosteniendo mi brazo, cada vez con más fuerza- ¿y ahora?-

-Estoy... asustado- una lagrima salió de mis ojos, cosa que noto Freddy.

-El pobre pequeño pelirrojo está llorando, que patético- me dijo con desprecio, solo para después arrojarme al suelo.

-¿Por qué me agrades?- le pregunte, intentaba no llorar para que él no me golpeara más.

-Porque me gusta tener contigo diversión pelirrojo, y también porque me hiciste quedar en ridículo- sentí una patada en la espalda, después él se retiró, unos pocos minutos después me levante y volví a lavar mi rostro, no quería que alguien notara que estaba llorando, me mire al espejo, ''¿Por qué a mí?'' me pregunte, ''¿Por qué solo a mí me agrede?'', una vez ya listo me dirijo al salón, pero las clases ya habían terminado.

A la salida de la escuela, Bonnie y Chica me estuvieron preguntando, '' ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?'', yo solo les decía, '' había mucha gente''. Me despedí de ellos, fui por BB, quería llegar a mi casa ya, el día había sido muy aburrido, como cada lunes, aunque este lunes sería algo distinto, aparte de los golpes que recibí por parte de Freddy, alguien choco con migo. Levante la mirada con miedo, deseaba que no me hubiese topado con Freddy, para mi suerte no era, al parecer me había topad con un chico pelinegro, con la piel algo pálida, tenía unos ojos muy oscuros, estaba vistiendo de negro y parecía estar escapando de algo o de alguien.

-Ayúdame por favor- me dijo aquel chico- no dejes que ellos me encuentren.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunte, después pude ver a los lejos a dos chicos peli-dorados que venían hacia nosotros con cara de estar molestos, esta situación se me hizo tan familiar, tome del brazo al chico y lo lleve hacia mi casa, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Una vez llegamos a la puerta del edificio, estábamos recuperando el aire.

-Muchas... gracias- me dijo aquel chico.

-No me lo agradezcas, ya me ha pasado muchas veces eso, con no ayudar a alguien que pasa por lo mismo- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Soy Puppet, un gusto en conocerte- se presentó.

-Soy Foxy y él es mi hermano menor, BB- le dije.

-Hola... BB- ¿él se sonrojo al ver a mi hermano?, ok eso fue extraño.


	2. Chapter 2

POV. FOXY.

*Al día siguiente*

Llegue a la escuela, como siempre estaba dispuesto a sentarme junto a Bonnie y a Chica, la misma rutina de siempre, me senté junto a ellos.

-Foxy, ayer te vimos hablar con uno de preparatoria- me dijo Bonnie.

-¿Él era de preparatoria?- le pregunte.

-Si lo es, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?- me pregunto Chica.

-Lo ayude a escapar- le respondí.

La maestra entro y la clase comenzó, durante la clase estuve pensando en aquel chico que conocí ayer, no lo sé, pero cuando lo vi tan asustado me vi reflejado a mí mismo, seguramente a si me veo cuando intentó escapar de Freddy, hablando de él, toda la clase estuvo lanzándome bolitas de papel, no le di mucha importancia, como en cada clase yo estaba más concentrado en mis pensamientos. Bonnie y Chica eran los únicos que sabían que yo nunca había puesto atención a la clase, pero no sé cómo fue que Freddy lo descubrió y uso eso en mi contra.

-¿A quién le gustaría pasar a resolver el problema?- pregunto la maestra, en ese momento Freddy levanto la mano.

-Foxy quiere pasar maestra- dijo Freddy, en ese momento todo para mí se derrumbó, la maestra me miro, ''pase a resolverlo joven Foxy'', me dijo, yo comencé a sudar, los nervios me empezaron a invadir, la maestra, todo el salón me estaba viendo, en ese momento solo quería desaparecer, me levante de mi asiento e intente resolverlo, aun todos me veían, en especial Freddy quien solo se burlaba de mí, respire profundo y comencé a resolverlo, no sabía que es lo que hacía. ''Listo'', dije al terminar, todos se comenzaron a reír, todos menos Bonnie y Chica, quienes solo me miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa, ''joven Foxy, ¿Qué no pone atención a las clases?'' me dijo la maestra, yo solo baje la cabeza y me dirigí a mi asiento, todos me veían y se reían, recargue mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana e intente olvidar ese momento, pero todos me seguían viendo, aun algunos se reían de mí, cerré mis ojos, puse mi manos en mis oídos y me puse en bolita, no quería escuchar más esas burlas, ''jóvenes silencio'', los regaño la maestra, pero no me importo, yo seguía en mi posición, estuve así lo que quedo de la clase.

A la hora del descanso, aun había personas que se reían de mí, llegamos al comedor, Bonnie me abrazo seguido de Chica quien hizo la misma acción.

-Calma Foxy, no dejes que te dañen esos comentarios- me dijo Chica.

-Chica tiene razón, al menos lo intentaste- siguió Bonnie.

-Pero, ahora eh quedado como un tonto- les respondí cubriendo mi rostro con las manos.

-Por favor Foxy, todos sabemos que eres un tonto- detrás de mí estaba Freddy, quien se estaba riendo de mi- pobresito Foxy, ahora esta triste, ahora ha quedado como un tonto.

-Me tengo que ir- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

-Mira lo que has hecho- escuche decir eso a Chica.

-Solo es un marica, quien no puede aguantar unas cuantas bromas- escuche decir a Freddy.

Me fui a la parte de atrás de la escuela, ese lugar era un lugar muy pacifico, casi siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero relajarme, cuando llegue a la parte de atrás de la escuela me encontré con aquel chico de ayer, estaba tirado en el suelo llorando y ¿con sangre?

-Puppet, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunte mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-No corrí lo suficientemente rápido- me respondió.

-Fueron ellos dos ¿verdad?-

-Si- me respondió con dificultad, al verlo así sentí una rabia, lo lleve a la enfermería, lo espere hasta que saliera, no quería que aquellos que lo habían dejado en esas condiciones regresaran. Mientras esperaba dos chicos, aquellos chicos, se acercaron a mí, ambos eran peli-dorados, me miraron muy atentos.

-Hola pequeño, nos dimos cuenta que te llevaste a nuestro juguete- me dijo uno.

-¿Juguete?, ¿de qué hablan?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunte, no tenía idea de lo que me hablaba.

-Deja que me presente, mi nombre es Golden y él es Springtrap- me respondió.

-Soy Foxy- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-¿Foxy?, entonces tu eres el juguete de mi hermano- me respondió riendo.

-Yo no soy juguete de nadie- en ese momento me enfurecí, sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando salió Puppet de la enfermería. Cuando el salió, él se puso detrás de mí, Puppet estaba asustado, ellos, Springtrap y Golden, son ellos quienes lo atormentan.

-¿Podemos irnos Foxy?- me dijo Puppet.

-Claro- le respondí y nos fuimos.

POV. FREDDY.

Foxy se había ido, al parecer le afecto mi comentario, no le di importancia y me fui, me senté junto a Golden, quien como siempre andaba planeando su próxima ''broma'', junto con Springtrap.

-Me di cuenta que tu juguete se fue, ¿Qué le dijiste?- me dije Golden.

-Lo que pasa es que el pobrecito pasó humillación en la clase- le respondí.

-Ese es mi hermanito, ahora que escoges, ¿vidrios o clavos?- me pregunto.

-¿Vidrios?-

-Perfecto, Springtrap consigue vidrios- le ordeno Golden a Springtrap.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Springtrap.

-Tu solo consíguelo, Freddy ¿me harías un favor?- dijo Golden.

-Claro- dijo Freddy, después de que Springtrap se retirase.

-Ok, ya que se fue necesito que me hagas un favor- me dijo Golden dándome una carta.

-¿Una carta?- revise la carta.

-Necesito que la dejes en el casillero de Springtrap- me dijo.

-Ok, lo are pero es extraño viniendo de ti- me levante de mi asiento, salí del comedor para ir a la parte de los casilleros, cuando llegue me pregunte a mí mismo, ''¿Y dónde está el casillero de Springtrap?', se me olvido preguntarle eso a Golden, ¿ahora como sabrá cual es el casillero de Springtrap?, la campana sonó, eso significaba devuelta a clases, deje la carta en el primer casillero que vi, rezando por que fuera el de Springtrap.

Regrese al salón, para mi sorpresa no había llegado Foxy, ''¿Qué habrá pasado con él?'', me pregunte a mí mismo mientras me sentaba, pasaron unos minutos y aun no aparecía, ''¿Qué habrá pasado con él?'', me volví a preguntar, después me preocupe por él, ¿preocuparme por el?, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué me preocuparía por el?, ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?, intente concentrar mi mente en otra cosa que no fuera Foxy, Foxy... Foxy... intento no pensar en él, pero, alguien toca la puerta, cuando la profesora abre, es Foxy, quien al parecer había corrido pues estaba jadeando.

-¿Me dejaría pasar?, por favor- escuche a Foxy, después paso frente a mí, sentí una sensación de alivio, ¿alivio?, no entiendo nada, en fin el resto del día fue muy aburrido.

Llegó la hora de la salida, estaba a punto de ir con mis hermanos cuando vi a Foxy, en su casillero ver una carta, ¿una carta?, no puede ser, la carta... el casillero era de..., no puede ser... Salgo lo más rápido que puedo de ahí, llego con mis hermanos y Golden me mira atentamente haciendo que me pusiera nervioso.

-¿Entregaste la carta?- me pregunto.

-Ah... si... si claro- en ese momento me puse tan nervioso.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?- el maldito se creía detective o que por que tantas preguntas.

-Yo... ¿nervioso?, claro que... no... vayámonos- jale a ambos, solo quería salir de ahí.

En el camino estuve pensando en ¿Foxy?, ¿Por qué en Foxy?, tal vez porque el recibió la carta por error, cuando se enterara Golden de esto seguro me matara, si seguramente me arroje por las escaleras.

POV. FOXY

Cuando abrí mi casillero encontré una carta, la leí, y para ser sincero era demasiado cursi, enserio, tenía escrito puras cosas sobre el amor, me dio un poco de ¿asco?, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue lo que decía al final, '' ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?'', me puse totalmente rojo, ¿Quién habrá puesto esa carta?, guarde la carta y me fui a mi casa, fui por BB.

En todo el camino estuve pensando en aquella carta, ¿Quién me escribiría eso?, si me eh dado cuenta que en la escuela muchas chicas me dicen, ''Foxy eres muy lindo'' o ''Foxy, eres el chico más guapo del mundo'', así que no sabría de quien sospechar, creo que todas las chicas me quieren mucho.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento, saque de mi mochila aquella carta, la volví a leer, aun seguía pensando que era realmente cursi, estuve viendo mucho la carta, inspeccionándola, viendo hasta el más mínimo detalle, me percate que tenía el dibujo de un osito, ¿el dibujo de un osito?, yo solo conozco a ciertas personas que les gusta dibujar ositos, a quienes les gusta poner ositos es a los Fazbears, ya conozco a los tres, Golden a quien lo conocí esta mañana, Frederick quien sé que es el menor, quien también es el único que no molesta a los demás y a Freddy, pero, ¿Por qué alguno de ellos me daría una carta así?, a Golden lo conocí apenas en la mañana, no creo que él me haya dejado esa carta, y los otros dos, Freddy... Freddy.

-Hermanito, ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto BB.

-Nada- le respondí.

-¿Quién te dio esa carta?- me pregunto señalando la carta.

-Para serte sincero, no se quién me la dio, la encontré en mi casillero- le respondí mientras me levantaba.

Después prepare la comida, comimos, hicimos la tarea, etc., rutina de todos los días, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, antes de dormir volví a leer la carta, ¿Quién me dio la carta?, apague la luz y me dormí, o bueno eso intente, algo me impedía dormir.

*Al día siguiente*

Esta vez me levante temprano, por primera vez quería llegar a la escuela temprano, no por las clases, sino quería saber quién era el autor de aquella carta, levante a BB, incluso hice que se apresurara, salimos rápido, llegamos rápido, deje a BB en la escuela y para después ir a la mía, estuve esperando en la entrada a aquellos tres, pasaron como diez minutos y al fin llegaron, se veían calmados como siempre, bueno a excepción de Freddy quien estaba ¿nervioso?, se acercó a mí, en ese momento retrocedí dos pasos.

-¿Encontraste una carta ayer?- me pregunto, se veía algo nervioso.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?(pa ke kieres saver eso, ja ja, saludos, ok no)- dije en un tono de burla.

-Solo dime si o no- empezó a desesperarse.

-No te lo diré-

-Carajo, dime de una puta vez, sí o no-

-No... te lo diré...- yo solo me burlaba de él.

-Bien si así quieres jugar- saco una botella de su mochila- entonces yo...

-¿Tu qué?- ahora yo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

-Sufrirás las consecuencias- abrió la botella, abrió mi casillero y arrojo toda el agua dentro de este- profesor Foxy está arrojando agua sin razón.

-¿Yo?- el maldito como siempre comenzó a mentir, me metió en problemas el hijo de... su mama.

Me regañaron, mientras me regañaban, Freddy agarro mi mochila y salió corriendo con esta, yo no pude hacer nada, tuve que esperar a que me dejaran de regañar, aparte que tuve que limpiar.

Termine y corrí hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela, estaba seguro que ahí es donde estaría ese idiota, estuve en lo correcto, él estaba sacando todas las cosas de mi mochila.

-Oye como te atreves a hacer eso- le grite, el solo me enseño el dedo del medio y siguió las cosas de mi mochila, sin saber qué hacer, me lance hacia él, comenzamos a pelear.

En un principio yo estaba arriba de él, lo estaba tomando de la camisa, mientras lo agitaba, pero eso solo duro segundos, el, como había dicho antes, era más grande y más fuerte que yo, el me tomo del cuello y me quito de encima, me arrojo al piso y comenzó a golpear mi cara, yo no podía liberarme, y nadie vendría a ayudarme por más que estuviera gritando o eso creí.

-Deja en paz a Foxy- alguien le había arrojado una piedra, Freddy volteo enojado, igualmente yo voltee, para mi sorpresa, para mi suerte, había llegado la ayuda que necesitaba, Puppet se lanzó hacia Freddy, me levante del piso para poder ayudarlo, ambos, Puppet y yo comenzamos a golpear a Freddy, fue por defensa, aunque para ser sincero lo disfrute.


	3. Chapter 3

POV. FREDDY

Me levante del suelo, ¿Cómo fue posible que Foxy se haya escapado?, me sentí débil en ese momento, en fin, al menos logre recuperar la carta, lo malo fue que ahora estaba destruida, la tire, ya no tenía caso que se la entregara.

Regrese al salón, vi a Foxy, quien estaba hablando con Bonnie y Chica, Foxy... Foxy..., por más que quiero sacarlo de mi cabeza, no puedo, Foxy..., de repente me puse a pensar en el día que lo conocí.

*Flashback*

Había llegado a una nueva ciudad, sino mal recuerdo tenía 11 años, empezaba un nuevo ciclo escolar, en una nueva escuela, cuando puse el primer pie en esta me sentí un poco nervioso, los demás alumnos comenzaban a llegar, entre ellos un chico pelirrojo, el cual pude ver que le faltaba un ojo, cuando lo vi me puse más nervioso, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, en fin entre a mi salón, me percate que aquel chico pelirrojo se sentó junto a mí, me puse rojo en ese momento.

La maestra entro, nos presentó a todos, como en un primer día de clases, ''soy Foxy'', escuche decir al chico pelirrojo cuando se presentó, Foxy... Foxy..., el resto de la clase fue bastante aburrido, cuando fue la hora del descanso busque a mi hermano, quien al parecer ya había logrado hacer un amigo, me senté junto a él.

-Freddy, te presento a Springtrap- me dijo Golden señalando a aquel chico.

-Hola Springtrap- dije.

-Y dime, ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?- me pregunto.

-Más o menos, me siento extraño estando en una nueva escuela- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-¿Dónde está Frederick?- me pregunto Golden.

-La verdad no lo sé, ya sabes que a él le encanta hacer amigos, así que creo que debe estar hablando con todos los chicos que vea- le conteste.

Después estuvimos hablando y hablando con Springtrap, casi no ponía atención a la conversación, yo solo buscaba a Foxy... ¿a Foxy?, estaba un poco confundido, ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto en Foxy?

*Fin del Flashback*

Mientras recordaba algo hizo que me distrajera, sacándome del recuerdo, mire mi libreta, no me percate que en mi libreta estaba escribiendo, ''Foxy, Foxy, Foxy'', ¿Qué pasa conmigo?, voltee para mirar a Foxy, estaba sonriendo como siempre, se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe, ¿pero en que estoy pensando?, el no puede parecerme lindo, ''calma Freddy, pronto te olvidaras de esto'' me dije a mi mismo para calmarme, no tardo en entrar la maestra, por primera vez, en una clase no puse atención, simplemente no quería. Solo miraba la ventana, algunas veces veía a ¿Foxy?, sí, yo no estaba viendo la ventana yo estaba viendo a Foxy, ¿porque?, tenía que admitirlo me estaba interesando por Foxy, ''¿Qué es lo que siento?'', me pregunte, lo que siguió de la clase estuve viendo a Foxy.

POV. FOXY

Mientras estaba en clase, alguien me miraba, era Freddy, ¿Por qué me miraba así?, cuando yo sonreía él sonreía, suena extraño pero se veía tan tierno sonriendo, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?, él no me puede agradar, ¿Cómo me puede agradar alguien que solo se dedica a molestarme?, pero como él me ha estado mirando toda esta clase, tal vez, el haya escrito aquella carta, como él me estaba viendo estoy creyendo realmente que él fue quien dejo aquella carta, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, el no pudo haber sido, el me odia, yo lo ¿odio?, claro que lo odio.

En fin, fuimos a la siguiente clase, como siempre el día aburrido, hasta que llegó la hora del descanso, me senté tranquilo como siempre junto a Bonnie y Chica, esta vez también se sentaron Bon Bon y Chic con nosotros, todo tranquilo, genial, cuando...

-Bon, te eh dicho que te comportes- regaño Bonnie a su hermano.

-Vamos Bonnie, cuando nosotros íbamos en primero hicimos esto- dije mientras agarraba un poco de comida- pelea de comida.

-Foxy- me dijo Bonnie- que comience esto.

-Al fin, gracias dios por escucharme- dijo Bon, para después comenzar a lanzar comida hacia los demás, los cuales nos siguieron el juego.

La comida volaba, yo estaba debajo de una mesa, cuidándome de los ataques, y debes en cuando saliendo para arrojar comida, ''hace tiempo que no me divertía así'', me dije a mi mismo mientras reía, cuando me asomaba veía a todos, igualmente felices, pero no duraría para siempre.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- genial había llegado la directora- quiero una explicación en este momento.

Todos se habían detenido, yo estaba debajo de la mesa, en ese momento yo sabía muy bien que a nadie le iría bien, alguien me tomo del brazo.

-Foxy, vámonos- escuche.

-¿Freddy?- enserio que no lo podía creer- ¿a dónde?

-Estamos escapando algunos, Bonnie me dijo que viniera por ti, así que deja de estar como idiota y muévete.

-Ok, pero no son necesarios los insultos- nos fuimos arrastrándonos, pasábamos por debajo de las mesas, con mucho cuidado para que nadie se percatara de nuestra presencia, logramos llegar a la puerta, salimos lo más rápido que pudimos, nos libramos por pura suerte.

-Casi, estuvo tan cerca- dijo Chica quitándose la comida que tenía en su ropa.

-Fue suerte salir de ahí- siguió Chic, igualmente quitándose la comida que se le había quedado en la ropa.

-Espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que escapamos- esta vez hablo Bonnie, quitándose lo que se le había quedado en el cabello.

-En fin ya paso todo, eso es lo que importa- dije.

Todos fuimos a los baños, para quitarnos lo que teníamos encima, limpiar lo más que pudiéramos la evidencia que nos delataba. Bonnie termino más rápido que yo, él se fue y me dejo solo, o creí que estaba solo, Freddy estaba ahí, viéndome, '' ¿Por qué yo?'', pensé. Él se acercaba a mi cada vez más, hasta solo quedar a centímetros de mí, estaba justo delante de mí, su mirada me decía que no estaba de buen humor.

En ese momento quería correr, pero mis piernas no respondían, estaba frente a frente con él, su mirada, odiaba esa mirada, el solo me miraba así, con aquella mirada que me hacía temblar, incluso la había visto en pesadillas, aquella tan amenazadora mirada, lo extraño fue que solo me miraba, no me decía nada, no me agredía, no me insultaba, en ese momento solo me estaba observando, paso un largo rato así, hasta que el sonrió un poco y se fue, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, me mire al espejo, ''seguramente tiene algo en mente'', me dije a mi mismo.

Ya mucho después, a la hora de la salida, fui por BB, camino a casa, ambos estuvimos hablando un poco, de lo que había sucedido en la escuela.

-Me entere que hubo una pelea de comida, entre los de secundaria y los de preparatoria, ¿es cierto?- me dijo.

-Si... fue cierto, pero nunca lo hagas- le respondí.

-Tú la iniciaste ¿cierto?-

-Si- creo que el lee mentes, en fin llegamos al departamento, y como todas las tardes hicimos nuestra rutina de siempre, hasta que fue de noche, yo estaba chateando con Bonnie y Chica, los tres reíamos sin parar, tal vez en el momento en que sucedió lo de la pelea y cuando escapamos hubo un ambiente de ''guerra'', pero cuando lo recordamos era algo tan gracioso, la verdad no paramos de comentar el tema.

Después de una larga platica, Bonnie se desconectó, así que Chica y yo seguimos nuestra platica, ambos empezamos a hablar de la pelea, cuando no sé cómo fue que nos desviamos del tema, pues después estábamos hablando, bueno Chica me estaba contando sobre sus mangas ''yaoi'', un tema que, no lo sé, me pone un poco incómodo.

-Foxy, ¿Cómo es que no te gusta el yaoi?- me pregunto.

-Simplemente no me gusta- siempre le digo eso.

-¿Pero te gusta el yuri?- me volvió a preguntar.

-Si... más o menos me gusta el yuri, pero el yaoi no- para ser sincero me gusta ver a veces yuri.

-Lo que digas, pero dime, ¿Por qué Freddy te salvo?- no sé por qué me pregunta eso, no se supone que ella debería saberlo.

-Me dijo que Bonnie lo había mandado- fue lo que le respondí.

-¿Qué Bonnie lo había mandado?, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Foxy pues te mintió, yo creo que más bien él quiere contigo- se estaba burlando.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza Chica?, el me odia, yo lo odio, siempre nos hemos odiado, él nunca me amaría- aunque la verdad ese comentario, me hiso sentir algo extraño, no lo sé, fue una sensación extraña.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- enserio lo ha preguntado.

-Porque él siempre me ha molestado- obvio, le conteste con un tono de estar un poco molesto.

-Bueno una vez leí en una revista, que las personas molestan a otras por que las aman- puso aquella cara de pervertida que pone, cuando en clases lee un manga yaoi.

-Eso no tienes sentido- en ese momento estaba algo molesto.

-Foxy... mi pequeño Foxy, claro que tiene sentido, en fin ya son las... 12 am, tenemos escuela mañana, adiós Foxy y por cierto, el odio al amor solo hay un paso- se despidió.

-Adiós, Chica- dije para después desconectarme.

*Al día siguiente*

Como siempre, me levante tarde, BB y yo nos fuimos corriendo, directo hacia la escuela, logre llegar a tiempo, realmente no sé cómo es que llego a tiempo si siempre me levanto tarde, en fin, cuando entro el maestro, el de español, estaba explicando algo sobre, un libro, yo no le estaba poniendo atención, yo estaba viendo la por la ventana a dos pájaros.

Todo tranquilo, cuando el maestro dijo algo horrible, algo que capto mi atención, ''bien jóvenes, tendrán que hacer este proyecto en parejas, las cuales serán elegidas al azar'', ¿un trabajo en parejas?, no, no podía ser real, ''bien, Foxy... y... Freddy'', escuche, en ese momento sentí un golpe muy duro.

-¿Qué?- dije, al mismo tiempo que dijo Freddy, ambos lo dijimos con un tono de furia- yo no voy a trabajar con este.

-Lo siento jóvenes, pero así tendrá que ser- dijo el maestro, en ese momento sentía una ira tan grande, yo no quería, yo no quiero trabajar con Freddy, él siempre me ha molestado, ¿Por qué yo?


End file.
